Toxic
by daisy-goes-shopping
Summary: Der Blonde war hübsch...sehr hübsch sogar. Mit seinem Schmollmund und diesem herausfordernden Schlafzimmerblick.


**Hallo!**

Ein kleiner One-Shot der nach langer Inspirationsflaute zwischen 2 und 3 Uhr morgens entstanden ist.

**Viel Spaß, R&R puhleeez!**

There u r:

Toxic 

Er tanzte eng an Draco, dieser hielt ihn an der Hüfte und drängte sich an ihn, es war ihm egal, dass manche glotzten. _I don't care, I just wanna be yours..._Es war dunkel auf der Tanzfläche und er war stockbesoffen. Er wusste nicht mal genau wie er eigentlich in diese Situation gekommen war, doch in Anbetracht der Lage tat das auch nichts mehr wirklich zur Sache.

**Baby can't you see**

**I'm calling**

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, reden wäre bei der Lautstärke wohl sowieso schwachsinnig gewesen. Der Blonde war hübsch...sehr hübsch sogar. Mit seinem Schmollmund und diesem herausfordernden Schlafzimmerblick.

A guy like you should wear a warning 

Er wusste trotz seines angeheiterten Zustandes was dies bedeutete, was es bedeutete, wenn zwei Erzfeinde nicht gerade jugendfrei miteinander tanzten. Harry sah Draco tief in die sturmgrauen Augen und leckte sich über die Unterlippe. Draco grinste und legte ihm den anderen Arm lässig über die Schulter.

It's dangerous 

Und der Bass wummerte in ihrer beider Venen und Köpfen und alles fühlte sich so verdammt richtig an. Nichts war je richtiger gewesen.

I'm falling 

Sie drängten sich näher aneinander, sie bewegten sich zur Musik und Draco's Bein hatte sich immer mehr zwischen die seinen gedrängt . Harry griff in Draco's weiches Haar.

There's no escape 

Sie drängten sich immer näher aneinander, alles was Harry wollte, war Draco zu fühlen, jede einzelne noch so kleine Faser seines makellosen Körpers.

I can't wait 

Draco's Hand fuhr in seine hintere Hosentasche und Harry genoss es verdammt noch mal von ihm so angefasst zu werden.

I need a hit 

Sie waren nun ganz nah aneinander, Harry spürte wie Draco schwer atmete und Harry fuhr daraufhin nun seinerseits an den oberen Knöpfen von Draco's Hemd entlang.

Baby gimme it 

Harry sah dass etwas in Draco's Augen aufblitzte, wenn dessen Eltern oder sonstige Konsorten sie nun sehen würden, wäre er tot...oder er würde es zumindest wünschen.

You're dangerous 

Ihre Oberkörper berührten sich und Draco's Bein war immer noch zwischen denen Harrys.

I'm loving it 

Er spürte ihn nah bei sich, diesen perfekten Körper, wer hätte gedacht, dass die Nacht so verlaufen würde?

Tonight 

Ihre erhitzen Körper rieben sich und Draco senkte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter...

Can't calm down 

Harry fühlte sich wie berauscht, sein Gehirn verwandelte sich in Brei, als Draco's Lippen seine Halsbeuge berührten.

Losin' my head 

Sie drehten sich...oder dachte Harry das nur? Dachte er überhaupt irgendwas? Ihm war so schwindelig, als Draco höher wanderte...

Do you feel me now? 

Und dann küssten sie sich.

Draco's Lippen schmeckten nach mehr. Viel mehr als nur ein paar guten Küssen.

I'm on a ride 

Zögerlich öffnete Harry seinen Mund, um Draco's bettelnder Zunge Einlass zu gewähren...

**Your toxic tongue slippin' under (Ohh Ohh)**

Harry verlor nun endgültig seinen Kopf und küsste einfach zurück.

With the taste of the poison paradise 

Gott, in Draco's Kopf raste es. Harry küsste himmlisch...was sagte er da...teuflisch gut...er konnte momentan nicht viel denken, das einzige was er dachte, war dass er ewig so weitermachen könnte. Nein, musste.

I'm addicted to you 

Er fuhr an Harrys heißem Körper auf und ab.

Don't you know that you're toxic? 

Harrys Hand fuhr unter sein Hemd.

And I love what you do 

Er verging vor Lust beinahe, als Harry anfing ihm leicht in die Unterlippe zu beißen

Don't you know that you're toxic? 

Und daraufhin beschloss Draco nun aufs Ganze zu gehen, jetzt war es sowieso zu spät...

It's getting late to give you up 

Harry spürte, wie Draco Richtung Ausgang drängte.

I took a sip from a devil's cup 

Und tatsächlich ließ er sich mitziehen, in der Hoffnung Draco's Zunge heute nicht nur in seinem Mund zu spüren...

Slowly it's taking over me 

Es war stockdunkel draußen.

Tonight 

Ohne sich anzusehen drängten sie weiter nach draußen, es war warm und kaum waren sie halbwegs geschützt fielen sie schon wieder übereinander her.

Can't calm down 

Die Grillen zirpten irgendwo in der Dunkelheit und Harry befreite Draco mit geschickten Bewegungen aus dessen mittlerweile viel zu enger Hose.

It's in die air and it's all around 

Harry wanderte mit seiner Zunge tiefer und konnte dabei selbst fast nicht an sich halten.

Can you feel me now? 

Draco krallte sich in Harrys abstehende Haare und versuchte mit aller Kraft nicht sofort zu kommen, als er die feuchte Enge spürte.

With the taste of your lips 

Doch es war zu spät und es wurde weiß vor seinen Augen.

I'm on a ride 

Er kam so heiß und so gut wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben und das war oft gewesen.

**Your toxic tongue slippin' under (Ohh Ohh)**

Harry spürte wie Draco sich schon nach ein paar Sekunden aufbäumte und kam.

With the taste of the poison paradise 

Und daraufhin konnte er sich auch nicht mehr halten und ergoss sich in seine Boxershorts, er hatte keine Zeit mehr sich zu befreien.

I'm addicted to you 

Ihre Münder trafen sich wieder während es nun Draco war der Harrys Hose öffnete um dann ebenfalls langsam tiefer zu wandern.

Don't you know that you're toxic? 

Er spürte dass Harry bereits schonmal gekommen war, doch Harry symbolisierte ihm seine noch nicht verloschene Lust nur allzu unmissverständlich...

And I love what you do 

Draco's süße Lippen umschlossen ihn und Harry glaubte verrückt zu werden, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass eine solche Lust überhaupt existierten konnte.

Don't you know that you're toxic? 

Er sah Sterne vor seinen Augen und krallte sich in Draco's Blondschopf als auch er nach nur wenigen Sekunden erneut kam.

Intoxicated now 

Sie küssten sich wieder,

**With your lovin' now**

ihre Lippen passten perfekt aufeinander.

I think I'm ready now 

Sie fielen schließlich ins befleckte Gras,

Intoxicated now 

ohne Gedanken

With your lovin' now 

und schliefen ein.

I think I'm ready now 

**+ENDE+**

Bitte bitte reviewn!

**Thankyou guys!**

Bussi, Daisy!


End file.
